1. Field
Methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to receiving an image from an image capturing device such as a surveillance camera for capturing an inside of an elevator and separating the received image into a foreground image and a background image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance systems need to separate a received image into a foreground image and a background image to perform various surveillance functions. That is, host apparatuses receive an image from a surveillance camera, determine whether each pixel of the received image is a pixel of a foreground image or a pixel of a background image, and separate the received image into the foreground image and the background image.
To separate the received image into the foreground image and the background image, conventionally, a Gaussian model was used to determine a pixel of the foreground image or a pixel of the background image (see Korean Patent Registration No. 1038650).
Such an image separation method is not robust and has a low separation accuracy with respect to an environment including a reflector and a frequent change in illumination, such as an inside of an elevator.